Desk Duty
by Steffili
Summary: Set after the elevator scene in 3x22, when Alicia shows Peter her office... smut all the way, so M-rated for a very good reason...


Ok, so this one is for Randi - she pitched me the idea for this and requested I write her some nice smut from it. So here comes my take. It's set after the hilarious elevator scene in 3x22 with Will, Peter, Alicia, Eli, Cary and Kalinda. Then Alicia and Peter go to her office...I know it's a far stretch because unlike in season 4 they didn't have sex again yet, not even kissing...but hey, let's just assume her. It's called fanFICTION for a reason :p Also thank you for Josie for delivering the dead on last line :p Haha!

"I'm impressed" Peter said.

"Thank you." she replied, smiling.

He went over to the door then, locking it and drawing the shades.  
She gasped in surprise.

"Peter what are you doing?"

He started walking towards her, his gaze turning more heated suddenly.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." he informed her.

"Peter you can't. This is my work place. People saw us going inside here together!" she exclaimed.

He kept coming towards her anyway.

"Yes I can. And I will. Don't worry, I won't be needing much of your time. Also please don't tell me you didn't do the exact thing with Will before in his office. Swear you didn't and I'll leave instantly."

She looked at him, completely shocked and angry.

"What the hell Peter? How dare you think you can come into my office and talk to me like that and expect me to even let you touch me? We're seperated, you can't just come on to me like that."

He closed the last distance between them and pulled her close and into a brusing kiss.  
She had anticipated his move but still couldn't do anything to hold him back, he was quick and so much stronger than her, so her pushing back against his chest didn't really register with him and she thought it wouldn't probably be the best move to knee him in the balls, so she couldn't do much but let him kiss her.

He still had a fast grip on both her arms and walked her over to her desk, pushing her up against it, stepping in between her legs and spreading them.

"I'm so turned on by you right now, you're so strong and just radiate power, how can I resist that?"

He kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan softly as he did so. She started to kiss him back then, so he let go of her arms and pushed her skirt up around her hips and out of the way, gripped her and hoisted her up on the desk, stepping in even closer and pushing his erection against her most sensitive spot.

"Peter, we can't." she whimpered in between kisses but he knew he had already won over her when she arched her back and circled her legs around him, pulling him even closer. Somehow she needed this as badly as he did. She was so strong and powerful now but he still could make her weak and hungry for him. He unbuttoned her suit jacket and stripped her off it then pushed one hand under her black silk top, pushing her bra aside and stroking the bare nipple he uncovered. She moaned into the kiss, spurring him on to tweak the hardened peak with his fingers. She jerked her hips and a little, needing to feel more friction between her legs.

He broke the kiss, grinning at her and shaking his head lightly.

"So impatient already to have me inside you, damn, I wish we had more time, so I could so more with you then just a quick number."

She moaned and squeezed her legs around him, indicating that the thought alone turned her on as much as him. He reached between them and rubbed the wetness between her legs, her panties wer already soaking wet, so he pulled them off her, discarding them to the floor at his feet.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, making him freeze mid-motion.

"Damn. I didn't bring a condom..." he muttered.

A little, almost sadistic smile spread on her face.

"Bottom desk drawer on the right." she just said.

He glared at her in shock, because the reason she would have condoms in her office...he surely didn't want to go there right now.

"Oh come on Peter. Grow up already and just get the condom. Or just go." she told him, rolling her eyes at him.

He stepped away and went around her desk, opening the mentioned drawer, then came back to stand between her legs, holding up the condom, shaking his head lightly.

"You are so evil, you know? But I don't really care, and if anything I'll just fuck you a little harder."

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough so his erection was freed. Then he put the condom on and pulled her closer to him by the hips thrusting into her without preparing her any further. She let out a loud moan and stiffened a little at the sudden and deep penetration. He wanted to take her hard, true, but he still didn't want to hurt her, so he gave her a little time to adjust, then started to move again as he felt her relaxing, instantly increasing the pace more and more. She was moaning and panting and he pulled her close to swallow the noises with his kisses, but felt he wasn't able to thrust into her hard enough from that angle.

"Lean back, brace your hands on the desk. And try not to scream so loud, or do you want the whole building to know what I'm doing to you? Well not that I would mind Will Gardner to know."

She glared at him angrily but really was to far gone to really be mad at him. So she did as he told him, gripping the desk on the other side and holding on while he started up his vigorous pace again. She gritted her teeth to muffle her sounds, though it was really hard for her because it felt so amazing. She'd been without sex for over half a year and she was guessing it had probably been even longer for him, so this was much needed.

Peter started to feel his climax building and kept on pumping in an even faster rhythm, groaning as he was about to come.  
"Don't stop, Peter, please, I'm so close." she whimpered and after a couple more thrusts he felt her contracting around him, letting out a high pitched moan, causing him to lose it, too. He pulled out of her, disposed of the condom and zipped his pants up again.

She sighed and got down from her desk, straightening her clothes and hair.  
They looked at each other for some time, neither of them really knowing what to say, the silence a little awkward.

"Well that was... unexpected." Peter said.

"Yeah." she agreed.

"So, will you show me to the room the deposition is held now?" he asked her, thinking it was probably best to just let it go for now what just had happened between them.

Before she opened the door she turned around and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Just for the record. I never actually let Will fuck me on my desk like you just did or any desk at all for the matter."

With that she turned away and left the office, leaving it to him to just blankly stare after her while she went.


End file.
